Stan and Carmine
Stan and Carmine are two street-wise alligator brothers who speak with a Brooklyn accent and two important characters from Disney's CGI 2006 movie, The Wild. They are voiced by Lenny Venito and Joe Siravo respectively. Appearances ''The Wild'' After Samson and his friends escape from three vicious dogs, they end up in the sewers. When Nigel's Statue of Liberty torch light toy (presumably borrowed) fades, he knocks it against a rock a few times to fix it. Moments later, a few growls and snarls are heard, thus spooking Samson (mostly) and his friends. It turns out that the "rock" Nigel used for fixing his torch light is actually an alligator's face. Nigel tries to fight the alligator back with his toy, but it fails. Then another gator, bigger and wider than the other one, appears along with him; surrounding Samson and his friends and finally, cornering them against a wall. Just when they have them cornered, the small gator named Carmine fools around with them by saying, "Yo. Boo!" Then the big one named Stan replies, "I'm gonna say, it looks like you and your crew here are real far from your borough." They then start laughing and joking. Realizing they mean no harm, Samson asks them for help and asks Nigel to show them what they're looking for. The first few attempts fail but, after hilariously posing as the Statue of Liberty, the gators finally understand what they're looking for ("the big female with the spikes on her melon," or in other words, the place where the Statue of Liberty stands and where Ryan was taken); thinking that they're tourists. Carmine starts giving them directions, but Stan contradicts him and states that he's sending them the wrong way, thus an argument begins until they finally stop when Samson asks them if they're gonna help them or not, to which Carmine replies: "Yeah, sure. Of course we're gonna help ya's. We're one big family, right? Except for that guy over there. He scares the..." to which Stan replies while knocking Carmine on the head a few times because of his stupidity: "You done runnin' your mouth yet, Carmine? Huh? Are ya? Huh? Huh? I apologize. He never got over being flushed down the toilet. Huh?" They then start leading them the way. Carmine finally recognizes Nigel as "one of those koala bears" (koala plush toys of Nigel from the zoo actually), since he's seen lots of those things floating down the sewers, to which Stan also begins to recognize and reply with the koala plush toy's famous annoying motto: "I'm so cuddly! I like you!" They then start bursting with laughter while showing them the way. They aren't seen throughout the rest of the movie after this. Trivia *When Stan replies while knocking Carmine on the head a few times because of his stupidity: "You done runnin' your mouth yet, Carmine? Huh? Are ya? Huh? Huh? I apologize. He never got over being flushed down the toilet. Huh?", it is possible to conclude that both gators are actually brothers. Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic